


all the good girls (go to hell)

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: The Affliction of Lucy Preston [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Prompt: "All I wanted was a happy ending."





	all the good girls (go to hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: death mention

“All I wanted was a happy ending.” It’s a whisper, at first. A quiet utterance of useless words. Lucy Preston doesn’t think she’s ever seen words as useless before, but these? These are as pointless as they come.

“All I wanted was a happy ending.” It’s louder now, a statement; though it’s still masked by the gentle roar of the wind. She didn’t need riches, or fame. Happiness hadn’t seemed like much to ask of the universe. She’d always been the good girl; the designated driver; the mom-friend. She had always done as she had been asked -- as had been expected of her. She had quit her band. She had become a historian. She had stayed with Stanford. She had worked for Agent Christopher. She had done the right things.

“All I wanted was a happy ending!” Lucy shouts with all her might, and the Earth trembles along with her. Trees sway as the sky breaks open and the ground seems to flood with the sudden downpour. Her hand traces smooth granite, feels the engraved letters beneath her fingertips. 

Despite it all, despite all her rage and grief, the stone doesn’t budge. 

As sudden as it came, the rainstorm stops, leaving a battered cemetery in its wake.

All she wanted was a happy ending.


End file.
